They Don't Know Me
by StarCat13
Summary: A mysterious man comes to town bent on exposing Tommy's secret R


Title: They Don't Know Me Part 1/2?  
  
Author: StarCat13  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. I'm not sure who owns them but ABC Family has some claim on them.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Feedback: No flames! Other then that, yes please.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Big Wolf fic so be gentle. This is one of my less detailed fics as well. Just a thought that popped into my head.  
  
Summery: A mysterious man comes to town bent on exposing Tommy.  
  
**  
  
As the change over came him he sprouted hair and fangs. Tommy was used to the transformation but it was getting harder to hide it. Just about every emotion set it off. He wanted to tell someone, like his parents, what had happened to him. Every time something important came into his life he had to cover it up. No matter how much he hated lying to his parents he could not let them know. They would despise him. The werewolf sighed and leaned against a tree. The moon shone down brightly and he felt more alive then ever. Tommy would have to go soon though. Why? Because he was being followed. For the past month the senior's wolf sense had told him he was being trailed. It had yet to show it self. He pushed off the tree and ran toward Merton's house. The wind rushed by his body, it was freeing. He didn't let this on to anyone but he enjoyed being a werewolf more than he showed. It was powerful, he could just run and feel the stress wash away.  
  
He opened the door and entered the Lair.  
  
"Hey, Merton. What's up. Any info on what might be following me?" He asked while dewolfing.  
  
"Nothing yet. It's not like gave me anything to go on. All you said was that you were being followed." Merton pointed out.  
  
"Oh, right. Here's your notes back. Thanks for letting me borrow them. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, it's a full moon so I might need to hide out here for a bit."  
  
"Sure. I'll keep researching. See ya." The Goth said with a smile.  
  
"Bye."  
  
**  
  
Tommy was almost to his front door when a man jumped in front of him. The teen wolf sniffed the air, he recognized the scent.  
  
"You're the one that's been following. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh. I'll have what I want. I'm going to expose you for what you are, because that is my will." The stranger said cryptically, then extended a hand, it had a tattoo on it; a moon with a star in the center.  
  
Tommy jumped back and questioned, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'll see you soon, young wolf." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.  
  
The first thing Tommy did was run back to Merton's. The spiky hair teen had fallen asleep in his chair and rolled on to the floor when he burst in. A dazed Merton hopped up to his feet.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping. I mean, what are you doing back? Is everything ok?"  
  
"No. I the guy that's been following me just introduced himself. Well not introduced really, he just threatened to tell everyone my secret."  
  
"What did he look like? Did you get a name?" He asked anxiously  
  
"No name, but he had a tattoo of a moon with a star in the center on his palm."  
  
Merton's eyes lit up. He knew this one, he pulled out an old book. in the middle of the book. A picture of the same old man was there.  
  
"That's him!"  
  
"I knew it," Tommy looked at his friend incredulously, "ok so I only knew AFTER you told me but at least I found him. Anyway this man is called Afertem. It says here that he's an immortal warlock that dedicates his life to exposing dark creatures to their friends and family. There are vampires, werewolves, and others such as yourself that live relatively normal lives. He goes around finding people like you and telling everyone about them. He believes what he's doing is for the good of the world."  
  
"Good of the world? How, by making these people's lives a living hell?" Tommy asked, obviously angry.  
  
"Um, apparently, yes." He said then continued, "He thinks it's better for the well being of all man kind if "potential threats" are known."  
  
This angered Tommy even more. He was not a threat! He'd never hurt anyone, lest they were evil trying to conquer the world, again. He was probably the gentlest person anyone in town knew, just ask them. All that would be shattered if they knew what he was. What was he gonna do?  
  
"I'm definitely hiding tomorrow. I know it's not my style but I can't be around when I have no way of looking human. I can't dewolf when there's a full moon."  
  
"Hey, like I said, you can hang here." Merton suddenly put on a big smile, "I'll rent a movie! How does Unbreakable sound to you?"  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh, well. Once school and football practice was over he'd come straight here and everything would be fine. 'Just fine' he thought trying to convince himself.  
  
**  
  
The sky was ominous and cloudy. The smell of rain hung in the air. Tommy loved that; it reminded him of the approaching summer. Soon he'd graduate, go to collage, and his life would hopefully be more normal than it was now.  
  
The day was going by too fast. It was lunch already and Merton and Lori were conversing about some trivial television show. Tommy had his mind on more important things, like the warlock. Now that it could happen he wanted work out what everyone's reactions would be if they found out. Would his parents throw him out? Surely TNT would use it against him. Would they care that the "wolf man" was one of their friends? How bout his teammates? Would they think him a threat and kick him off the football team, or would they have him stay for the extra power? What if the school said he couldn't attend Pleasantville High anymore cause he wasn't completely human? Those questions and more raced through his mind all morning. It wasn't until English class that he got to voice ,in a way, what he was feeling.  
  
"Okay class. We were reading Beowulf and discussing our thoughts on Grendal," Miss Felter looked at Travis who had his hand raised, "Yes, Travis?"  
  
"Grendal's evil. He should be killed like the werewolf!" Of course this started a round of 'how to kill the werewolf.' Tommy couldn't take it. He sat and watched some of his best friends discuss how to destroy him. How would he deal if the time came when he actually was exposed? What would they think of him then? He didn't know what they would think if they found out, but he knew one thing;  
  
'They don't know me.' he thought. 


End file.
